


Closing Time

by GimmeBeans



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bartender AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeBeans/pseuds/GimmeBeans
Summary: Cú's boyfriend stops by to visit him towards the end of his shift. Light conversation, fluffy, and generally just a feel-good time.This piece was a commission.





	Closing Time

            Cú steals glances at the clock as he idly dries a shot glass and leans against the back of the bar. It wasn’t that he had anywhere to be – his shift lasted for another couple hours, and that didn’t include clean up or any time spent talking with regulars afterwards. Eventually, someone would come and take over his shift and he’d be able to relax, but in the meantime, he made idle conversation with the people seated at the bar. He laughs and shares a toothy grin with one of his patrons when the door opens and another man sits down across from him.

            “Yo, Diarmuid. The usual?” Cú’s already reaching for a glass and barely makes eye contact as he asks.

            “No, actually. I’ll be on water for now.”

            Cú pauses and his brow furrows, but he shrugs and pours Diarmuid a glass anyways. “What’s with the sudden change? By now I figured we had a routine.” He sets a napkin down by Diarmuid’s hand and places the glass on top of it, then rests his hands open-palmed against the edge of the bar and leans over some.

            Diarmuid takes a drink from his glass before setting it down, and looks up at Cú with a small smile, “Well, it doesn’t hurt to mix things up. Besides…” he idly plays with the condensation that falls down the side of his glass, “if I’m too inebriated, I won’t be able to properly enjoy your company.”

            Cú squints and pulls back slowly from the bar, then sighs and shakes his head. “What, like you haven’t been drunk around me before? Come on, man. Don’t get all cheesy on me now.” It wasn’t like he expected Diarmuid to start drinking or anything like that; he knew how stubborn the guy could be, and whatever mood struck him today wasn’t going to make anything easier. “At least get some cheese fries or something. If the owner finds out I’m just letting you hang out without actually buying anything, I’ll get in trouble.”

            Diarmuid tilts his head, briefly considering Cú’s suggestion. “I suppose I could, but I ate before I came. I would likely wind up wasting it or not finishing it.” As he speaks, he takes another drink of water, punctuating the sentence with a small shrug of his shoulders. “If it does become an issue, I can leave. I would hate for you to suffer for my misdeeds, after all.”

            “Yeah, yeah.” Cú waves his hand dismissively, taking a moment to look at Diarmuid with feigned irritation, “Whatever. I’ve got like an hour and a half left before I’m off, so you’re not my problem after that.” He smirks when Diarmuid seems shocked at his response; His brows raise slightly at the implication that he was anything less than the perfect customer.

            “I had no idea that my presence could cause so much trouble! My apologies, perhaps I’ll see to it to leave you alone, or just see myself out…” he gently scoots his stool away from the bar, casting a playful glance at Cú as he does. Cú shrugs it off, knowing full well that Diarmuid wouldn’t just up and leave, no matter how playful things got between them. Sensing that his bluff was called, Diarmuid sighs and returns to his original posture, leaning against the bar top and idly playing with the straw in his glass.

            They stay like that for the next two hours, chatting between themselves and whoever came to sit at the bar with them. Time passes quickly this way; when they were caught up in conversation, they could focus more on the person in front of them, and less on the clock. The last few customers file out, waving their goodbyes as Cú stacks the last chair upside-down on a table. Tossing a rag over his shoulder, he grins at Diarmuid. “I think that about does it for the night. I take it you didn’t just come by to hang out. did you?”

            Diarmuid chuckles and rubs the back of his neck rather sheepishly, “No. I noticed you didn’t take the car with you today, and figured I’d come pick you up. I hope that doesn’t seem too out of line…”

            “Out of line? The less walking I have to do to get home, the better.” Cú holds out his hand expectantly, “That said, I wanna drive tonight. Hope you don’t mind that at all.”

            Diarmuid smiles and places his keys in Cú’s hands, “Not one bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
